


Dance Disaster: Part 17

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [17]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: The results of the first vote are in, but will Kevin and Amber make it any further?





	Dance Disaster: Part 17

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's been over a year since this was updated. I haven't forgotten about it. I've been quite busy lately, and I'm so disorganised.

The studio lights glared down on Kevin and Amber, who huddled together, nervously awaiting their fate. After the disappointment of their show dance, they were dreading this vote. Kevin felt terribly inadequate- he had failed Amber. Anxiously shuffling his feet, and inspecting a particularly interesting mark on the floor, he inhaled sharply. His hopes rested in the hands of the audience. Amber's hopes rested with him. And there was nothing he could do, other than stand there and cross his fingers.  
Tess and Claudia stood poised to commiserate the losing couple, as the ominous music resonated throughout the cavernous studio, instilling a sense of foreboding into the now terrified Kevin, who was desperately scrabbling to maintain his façade of confidence, so as not to alarm Amber. The elegant blonde's elfin features were etched with concern, and her lack of composure was starkly juxtaposed against the elegance of her attire. Her wiry fingers held Kevin's hand in a vice-like grip, threatening to cut off his circulation.  
"It'll be fine," he whispered in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, though he himself was moderately unconvinced. His expression must have betrayed him for Amber seemed to pick up on his nerves, flashing him a sliver of a smile, which failed to mask her own fear.  
"Three couples will be progressing into the next stage of tonight's finals," began Tess, sweeping away an extraneous strand of hair from across her face.  
"...But sadly, we have to say 'goodbye' to one dancing duo," Claudia finished, inspiring plaintive sound effects from the audience.  
Tess smiled wickedly, continuing her narration: "It's up to you to decide who will be the final couple to waltz out of the Strictly ballroom. Your votes have been counted up by an independent body, but who will we be bidding farewell?"  
The music increased in tempo, and the lights began to dance wildly across the floor, blinding the dancers, who were all in nervous anticipation of the result.  
If the scores from the past dance were anything to go by, it ought to have been Kevin and Amber leaving, a fact they were only too well aware of. True Rocco and Karen had made the odd mistake, but the Austrian heartthrob's looks would surely buy them votes, and besides, they had danced beautifully for the most part. Jacob and Iveta had wowed the studio audience, being saluted with raucous applause, and it seemed likely the viewers at home would have been similarly impressed, and as for Katherine and Aljãz- well, it appeared inconceivable that they could possibly be elinated. It seemed to Kevin that this was curtains, as he focussed his effort into tolerating the splitting pain brought about by Amber's crushing hold on his hand. She was incredibly worried. Everything she had worked so hard for was in danger of collapsing from underneath her high-heel-clad feet (which were somewhat sore from the strain dancing placed upon them), and worse than that, she feared disappointing Kevin, who had spent every ounce of his energy on imparting his dancing know-how onto her.  
Tess' voice snapped through Amber's thoughts: "Returning to dance again are..."


End file.
